The Dedication Confussion
by Lizzie73
Summary: Sheldon found the perfect song for him and Amy. One short, it not as romantic as it sounds, but I think it's really realistic. Thanks for reading.


Leonard and Sheldon went to the supermarket to buy some stuff for Sheldon; when he left, Leonard didn't know for how long his roommate was gonna be gone, so he stopped buying his special cereal with the perfect amount of fiber, the grapes he liked, his favorite cookies, dairy products, his special softener for his clothes, etc.

"Oh, come on, Sheldon, just pick a stupid toilet paper and let's go. We still have to buy a lot of stuff". Leonard complained.

"Hang on, Leonard. You know my skin is really sensitive and I need to find my regular brand. It is soft and gentle with my skin and since it has no essence, it doesn't leave my butt smelling funny". Sheldon said looking between the rest of the packages.

"Hey, I know that song". Leonard said when a new song started on the background. "Yes. My neighbor used to play it all the time when I was little".

Sheldon was concentrated in his research, so he just ignored Leonard. However, he started to listening to the song all of the sudden. He couldn't explain to himself why but he kinda liked it. The melody, the rhythm and the feeling of the old days since that song was old. It sounded like from the 80s. Once the song was over, he finally found the paper and they went to buy detergent and soap.

"Penny said we should pick salmon for our wedding reception, but I think chicken breast and pasta would be good, you know? We don't need to make it all fancy. And chicken can be fancy too, don't you think?" Leonard asked once they were on the car, going home.

"Sure". Sheldon said, distracted looking through the window.

"Also, she wants to invite all these people and friends of her I don't even know. Yes, it's our wedding and it is a big deal; it's actually gonna be the most special moment in my life, but I want it to be intimate. Just our families and our closest friends, so you guys".

"Yes, you're right". Sheldon told him without paying attention.

"Are you okay? You seem distracted and usually you don't say I'm right about something, even when I am". Leonard said.

"Oh yes, I'm fine, it's just that I don't care about what are you talking about". Sheldon answered.

"Oh, as always" Leonard said a little upset.

Sheldon was okay as he said, but he couldn't stop thinking about the song he heard at the supermarket. His eidetic memory kept him recalling every single note and word from the lyrics, so it wasn't a problem for him to found it on his laptop when he got home. He downloaded it and played it. He had to put on his headphones so Leonard couldn't hear it. It was certainly unusual of Sheldon to listen to romantic songs; the only music he liked to listen to was instrumental and classic music and from the soundtracks of his favorite movies; John Williams and Hans Zimmer were his favorite musicians.

Amy sneaked into his mind at the moment he played the song. That's why he liked it that much; it reminded him of his girlfriend. He listened to the lyrics carefully and he realized they were totally related to his relationship with Amy. He felt indentified with the song and, as weird as it was for him, he felt this unexpected heat on his chest. Sheldon and Amy had never had a song for them, he thought that kind of romantic things were too hippie dippy for them. But this time, he liked the song that much that he replayed it 15 times in a row. After the 15th time, he decided to call Amy and tell her about the song before he went to bed. He thought she'd like it, even though she wasn't that into music either; for all he knew, she only liked a few singers like Neil Diamond or bands like this one called REM. Sheldon used to think they sang about sleeping a dreaming because of the REM phase one usually reach while sleeping, but surprisingly, he was wrong.

She usually played some songs with her harp, so he decided to check if she could skype with him for a while. Fortunately, she was available for him.

"Good evening, Amy". He greeted to his girlfriend on the other side of the screen.

"Good, evening, Sheldon. How are you?" she asked.

"I'm okay, thanks for asking. Sorry for interrupting you activities this night. Are you busy?"

"Not at all: I was seeing some of my cousin photos on facebook. I'm telling you, if she stopped going to parties and getting drunk that often, it wouldn't take it that long to finish high school".

"How old is she?" He asked.

"20". Amy answered moving her head a sign of disapproval.

"It's such a shame that the young minds of the new generations only waste their time in activities like those instead of trying to provide the world with intellectual development such as ourselves". Sheldon said, disappointed.

"Agree. So, what's going on?" She asked going back to the object of his calling. "Oh, right. I went with Leonard today to the market since there weren't any of my daily required products".

"I told him to keep buying the toilet paper you like while you were gone but he never listens. Does he?" Amy said.

"No, he never does. I've had the same problem with him since he moved in. It's like talking to a rock. Anyway, as I was saying: I heard a song while we were there and I strangely found it amusing".

"Really? What was it about?" She asked.

"I'll send it to you so you can hear it". Sheldon said looking for the file on his computer. "Now, I don't usually like this kind of songs but it remind me a lot of you. So listen to it. Hope you like it". He said sending the song.

"File received" Amy said after a couple if seconds.

"Very well. Let me know what you think of it and if you like it. I got to go; I still have to brush my teeth and put on my pjs before I go to bed". He said.

"Alright. See you tomorrow. Good night". She told him, smiling.

"Good night". Sheldon said and he turned off the computer.

In her place, Amy played the song. She was excited about it; Sheldon had never dedicated to her a song before and she thought it was sweet and tender. The song was called "I can't find this feeling anymore" by REO Speedwagon:

_I can't fight this feeling any longer _

_And yet I'm still afraid to let it flow_

_What started out as friendship has grown stronger_

_I only wish I had the strength to let it show _

_I tell myself that I can't hold out forever, _

_I said there is no reason for my fear_

'_Cause I feel so secure when we're together _

_You give my life direction, you make everything so clear. _

_And even as I wander, I'm keeping you insight _

_You're the candle in the window on a cold, dark winter night_

_I'm getting closer that I ever thought I might _

_And I can't fight this feeling anymore. _

_I've forgotten what I started fighting for._

_It's time to bring this ship into the shore and throw away the oars _

_Baby I can't fight this feeling anymore. _

_My life has been such a whirlwind since I saw you_

_I've been running round in circles in my mind _

_And it always seems like I'm following you girl _

'_Cause you take to the places that alone I never find. _

_And even as I wander, I'm keeping you insight. _

_You're the candle in a window on a cold dark winter night. _

_And I'm getting closer that I never thought I might. _

_And I can't fight this feeling anymore. _

_I've forgotten what I started fighting for. _

_It's time to bring this ship into the shore, and throw away the oars, forever. _

_And I can't fight this feeling anymore. I've forgotten what I started fighting for_

_Even if I have to crawl upon your floor, come crushing through your door_

_Baby I can't fight this feeling anymore._

Amy got chills and little tear of joy came out of her eyes and slipped over her cheek. The song was beautiful, she loved it. And Sheldon said it reminded him of her with the lyrics; he was fighting against his feelings, feelings he had for her. Was he trying to tell her that he loved her? The song said he wished he had the courage to tell her, but he was afraid. Amy downloaded the song and played it like 10 times on her Ipod while she was trying to sleep, but she couldn't; she was so excited and happy and she couldn't just wait to see Sheldon the next day and tell him her opinion about the song. She was expecting him to finally say the "L" word.

The next day, Amy got to Sheldon's apartment to their date night; they were going out to have dinner and she was going to pick him up but she needed to tell him about the song.

"Hello" he greeted leaning towards her to give her a kiss

"Hi" she said after they broke the kiss.

"I'm ready to go, let me just get my jacket" he said.

"Okay. By the way; I heard the song and I loved it". She said walking behind him.

"I'm glad. I knew you'd like it" he said putting on his jacket.

"Yes. It surprised me that you dedicated to me a song, especially considering how romantic it is". She said.

"Dedicated to you? I didn't dedicate it to you. I never said that". Sheldon said with an inexpressive look on his face.

"But you said it reminded you to me" Amy said, disappointed.

"Yes, I did; because it sounds like our relationship. I thought you should dedicate it to me". Sheldon told her.

"Should I?"

"Of course; it totally describes you during our relationship: our friendship became into something more, you couldn't fight your feelings for me anymore and I'm the light in your window that illuminates your life. I thought it was pretty obvious". He said.

"Oh. I thought it was about me". Amy said.

"I understand. Sometimes you can be really narcissistic. Now let's go to dinner, I'm hungry". He said grabbing his keys.

Amy exhaled and got out of the apartment. Some things never change.

While they were going downstairs, Sheldon took her hand and squeezed it a little. Amy looked at him and Sheldon smiled at her. It was the first time he grabbed her hand without being asked. Maybe, after all, some things did change.


End file.
